


Chrysanthemum

by Lady_B20



Series: Say it with Flowers [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bully and Nerd, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Fenton has an admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this :D I've been meaning to update this series but life's not what you expect it to be.

Danny Fenton was your typical high school kid. He went to school, got good grades, hung out with friends and was often the target of bullies but he was more than that. He was also a half ghost due to an accident in his parent’s lab, infusing him with ghost like qualities such as flying, invisibility and intangibility. On a further note he was and is his city’s greatest protector and hero.

Danny was on his way to his locker having arrived early for once until he saw something caught his eye. Something yellow was sticking out from his locker. He walked cautiously as if something or someone was gonna get a jump on him but he relaxed when he saw what was on his locker; a flower. He picked it up and took a closer look at it. It had a lot of long petals all clustered up from the center. It was a Chrysanthemum. He knew because he gave a bouquet of them to his mother.

“Hey Danny! Who’s the flower for?” A voice called out. Danny turned to see one of his best friends Tucker walking up to him.

“Hey Tuck, It’s for me, I think? I saw it placed on my locker” Danny said showing it to his friend that was now snickering at him. He gave his friend a flat glare and looked at the flower again.

“Ohhhhhh Fentina’s got an admirer” Danny looked for the voice and saw the schools resident bully and jock Dash Baxter.

Danny ignored him which earned him a shove against the lockers. Dash left laughing. Danny rubbed his shoulder but his attention refocused on the flower, admirer?

The next day another flower was perched on the vents of his locker another Yellow Chrysanthemum. This time there was a small note I kinda like you

“Tuck told me you were getting flowers, I kinda feel jealous about that” Danny turned to see his other beast friend Sam. 

“I think I’m being pranked?” Danny said in confusion.

“Maybe but they wouldn’t do it a second time and now here’s another one, maybe you do have an admirer?” Sam said as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Who in their right minds would ever be attracted to Fentina?” Dash. Dash leaned against the wall smirking.

Sam harrumphed and dragged Danny away from there as to not get herself angry.

For the rest of the week Danny had gotten a flower each day, at times with the little notes strapped onto them. The last one surprised him the most. The same flower but the note said Do you want to know who I am?

Danny was curious but how would he respond? He flipped it over and there was a simple yes or no on the back with an arrow pointing to the side. He looked to where the arrow was pointing; the trash can. He thought about the possibilities but his curiosity got the better of him. He took out his pencil and encircled the yes then placed it on the lid of the trashcan and went to class.

When he returned to his locker later that day, a yellow piece of paper was taped on his locker. Meet me under the bleachers at 4.Danny did.

His friends were worried when he told them, saying it could either be a trap, prank or an attack by some creep yet they knew he could handle himself but warned him to be careful.

Danny sat on the grass behind the bleachers. He’s been there since 3:45 and it was now 4:15. He sighed deeply and stood but a voice called out to him.

“I thought you weren’t coming?” He knew that voice.

“Dash?” Danny turned and his suspicion was right, it was Dash. He was standing shyly, his usual cocky attitude was replaced by nervousness and shyness.

“You were the one leaving those flowers on my locker?” Danny asked, irritation clear in his voice.

He saw Dash flinch at his voice. Dash just nodded meekly.

Danny sighed heavily”You got me, where are the others? I know you’re recording this? When will everyone jump out and pummel me?” Danny said flatly.

Dash actually looked hurt “There, there aren’t any, I-“

“Come on Dash, everyone knows you can’t stand me, what is this really about? The ultimate joke cause frankly I’m not laughing?” Danny said his earlier frustration turning into burning anger.

Dash just looked at him defeated. “It’s not a joke” he said in a way that quelled Danny’s anger. Danny had never seen Dash like this; sad and vulnerable. Danny sighed and walked over to Dash.

Dash looked at him in panic but he didn’t try to run. Now Danny stood in front of Dash, his bully, high school tormentor and secret admirer.

“Tell me why?” Danny asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
Dash looked at him surprised. Danny gave him an I’m waiting look raising an eyebrow.

“Could-could we sit down first” Dash suggested shyly.

Danny just sighed but sat down on the grass and dropping his backpack beside him. Dash did the same. He still had his arms crossed and was waiting for Dash to say something.

Dash sighed and began “I-I know this is a surprise and you thin it’s a joke but, I-I do like you. After all I’ve ever done to you, was because I liked you.” Dash said as a small smile formed on his lips.

“I’m not buying it, explain it to me further cause-“

“It’s not easy! I’m the head jock here, everyone expects me to be what they want me to be but I don’t want that, not anymore.” Dash paused. “I’ve liked you since freshman year, you were adorable” Dash said with a sad smile “I wanted to be friends with you but things didn’t go as planned and I ended up bullying you from then on. I know it’s messed up but please, I really do have feelings for you.” Dash said determined.

Danny looked at him then unfolded his arms and reached for Dash. Dash met him halfway and took his hand in his. “I always though you liked Paulina?” Danny said in confusion.

“We’re not serious, A-list hierarchy thing, Head jock plus Queen bee I suppose” Dash said smiling at Danny. Dash never smiled at him and now he did, he felt weird and he felt his face heat up. ”You’re blushing.” Dash said giggling. Danny gave him a flat glare. Dash just laughed more. He entwined their fingers and Danny just blushed more.

“I know I have a lot to make up for and what I’m getting into isn’t going to be easy cause of my rep but, we’ll be graduating soon and I want to put whatever it was between us away and start anew” Dash said determined. 

“I-I kinda want that too, this whole situation is new too me, hell even this side of you is new but I want to know more and get to know you more. I want to see you in a new light and this Dash I’m seeing, is just a sneak peek” Danny said with a gentle smile. “Can we do that whole, me lying on your chest looking at the night sky thing?” Danny asked innocently.

Dash just chuckled at that but pulled Danny to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

“This is nice” Danny said getting comfortable. “Yeah it is” Dash said kissing Danny’s forehead earning him a blush from the dark haired teen.

They stayed like that until Danny got a message from his mom on where he is and they separated for the day. Dash asking Danny if he could kiss him and Danny said yes. It was short and sweet and Danny had a smile on his face as he went home.

The next day another flower was placed on his locker. He looked fondly at the bloom in his hand and placed it behind his ear. He felt silly but he also felt good. He got a few looks and snickers from his friends but no one dare bully him because Dash shoved anyone who did. Saying he was his nerd to bully and Danny was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow Chrysanthemum: Secret Admirer.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. If you have characters or flowers you'd like me to write about just comment. If you think somethings amiss with the Story please comment it too.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
